No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina
No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina (For Queen and Country) is the 2nd episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 must work with rogue MI-6 agent Harry Langford to find a terrorist planning to cause nuclear reactors across Europe to meltdown. Also, McGarrett and Danny ask retired FBI profiler Alicia Brown to help them find their serial killer vigilante Plot Following the events of "Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani?", Steve and Danny visit retired FBI profiler Alicia Brown (Claire Forlani) to try and track down the mysterious vigilante. Alicia refuses to get involved, but is gradually roped in when Steve purposefully leaves the chess piece the killer left in his house. Meanwhile, a man steals diamonds from renowned billionaire Lucky Morad (Faran Tahir). The girl he used to smuggle the diamonds out of Morad's party is found dead the next morning. The team identifies the killer as Harry Langford (Chris Vance), a rogue MI6 agent. Steve and Danny chase Langford and Steve manages to overpower him. Langford claims his going rogue was a cover, he didn't kill the girl, and he is tracking a contract bomber, El Hamadi, who bombed an embassy in Madrid in 2012 and is planning to use a cyber key known as the Greystone to plan a larger attack. Steve and Danny join Langford on the case as they track down Morad at a high-class party, where Kono lures him out to the patio. In a callback to the episode "Ohana", Steve hangs Morad by his ankles off the building until he talks. Morad reveals he traded the Greystone to an associate of El Hamadi who fled to the Czech Republic. Steve and Danny go with Langford to Prague, and capture the contact, who under waterboarding torture, reveals what he knows. Chin, Kono, and Grover call and report that nuclear power plants all across Europe have lost control and are going to implode. El Hamadi will cause a disaster ten times worse than Chernobyl. At a nearby factory, Steve, Danny, and Langford kill the man coordinating the attack, but Langford sneaks away with the Greystone and travels to Pakistan to meet with El Hamadi, but Steve and Danny intercept him. Langford reveals that his wife was killed in the Madrid bombing in 2012 and is seeking revenge. Steve, Danny, and Langford coordinate a raid on the compound where El Hamadi is hiding, where they capture him. Langford struggles not to kill El Hamadi, who draws a concealed weapon, forcing Steve to shoot him. Steve, Danny, and Langford visit Langford's wife's grave in England and are then thanked by Queen Elizabeth II. Notes * Steve McGarrett was shown speaking Urdu. * Chin Ho Kelly is considering adopting Sara Diaz. * Harry and Steve fight each other until Danny shows up with his gun. Harry figures they fought to a draw - so Steve elbows him in the face. * Kono knows how to Tango. * The trip from Hawaii to the Czech Republic, would take around 16 to 18 hours. * Steve reveals he is again single but still thinks of/wonders about Catherine. * Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams and Harry Langford were all given awards by Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth II of England. * Steve once more hangs someone over the side of a building. * The kill or capture order on El Hamadi is carried out with a 6 man tactical unit - 3 of which are Steve, Danny and Harry. Steve has point. Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill Count * Spy killed 2 Guards * Steve McGarrett killed over 3 people * There were another 3 deaths. Quotes Steve McGarrett: It's from the same chess set as all the other pieces. Which tells me that whoever compelled Anthony Lee Hein, David Larsen, and, more than likely, Pierre Shaw to kill on their behalf, that they're still out there. Alicia Brown: And I take it you're here because.. you want my help? Danny Williams: Yeah, I mean, you were a behavioral analyst for the FBI for 15 years. You've profiled a lot of serial killers. Alicia Brown: I'm also retired. Danny Williams: Um, hmm. Steve McGarrett: That chess piece you're holding is our only solid lead. We have allocated absolutely every available resource to this case. It's been a week, and, well, we, uh we have nothing. Alicia Brown: Well, that's not unusual in cases like this, where the killer suddenly goes to ground. That's when it becomes a waiting game. Patience, that'll be the key. Danny Williams: Patience is definitely not his strong suit. Steve McGarrett: (pissed off) He left that in my house. In my house. What, is he taunting me? Help me understand, please. Alicia Brown: On the contrary. Commander, I, uh.. I think that the killer admires you. Steve McGarrett: Oh Alicia Brown: The knight is the protector of the realm. In chess, that is a very powerful weapon in close positions. I think he sees you as a potentially dangerous adversary, unlike the victims, who were mere pawns, expendable foot soldiers. Lou Grover: Well, I think that means that whatever was stolen from (Lucky) Morad was either embarrassing as hell or was illegal. Danny Williams: Probably rule out a sex tape. (Everyone stops and looks at Danny) Danny Williams: Unless, of course, this guy wanted a reality show for himself. Think about it, a guy like this. But then, of course, he would have put it out himself. Just some thoughts. (Steve is looking at Danny like he has lost his mind a bit) (Danny smiles while Kono and Lou smrk) Steve McGarrett: Miss Brown, what a nice surprise. Alicia Brown: Is it, Commander? You left this on my coffee table. Steve McGarrett: Really? Alicia Brown: Yeah. Or, of course, it could have been a mistake or a not-so-subtle ploy to keep me thinking about your case. Danny Williams: That's definitely the sort of underhanded thing that he would do. Steve McGarrett: No, I.. Alicia Brown: Yeah... Well, it worked. So just to be clear, my position hasn't changed. I'm retired. Steve McGarrett: Absolutely. Yes, ma'am. Danny Williams: Absolutely. Alicia Brown: I did some digging. (Alicia goes into her bag looking for a file) Steve McGarrett: Good. Alicia Brown: As it turns out, (Alicia hands over the file) Alicia Brown: Hein, Larsen and Shaw all had something in common. Each one of them was being investigated by an HPD homicide detective named Philip Lau. (Steve opens the file on Philip Lau) Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute, this is this is brand-new information. Danny Williams: I don't see how that didn't come up. Alicia Brown: Easy. It wasn't an official investigation. As far as I can tell, no reports were filed. He was looking into them on his own. Danny Williams: All right, um.. Okay. I'll get in touch with Duke, and I'll tell him we need to have a sit-down with this guy. Alicia Brown: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Lau shot and killed himself six months ago. Steve McGarrett: We need to go through his files, pull his notes. Alicia Brown: Yeah, I already have. (Alicia hands over a thick expanding file holder) Alicia Brown: There's not much there. Lau was looking at each of the men for various open homicides - cold cases. (Lou walks into the hallway) Lou Grover: Hey! Alicia Brown: (quietly) There was just never enough evidence to arrest. Lou Grover: Sorry to interrupt, but HPD's got eyes on Langford. Alicia Brown: Good luck! Commander. Detective. Danny Williams: Yes. Thanks. (Steve and Danny rush off to deal with Langford) (in the Camaro as the chase after Langford) Danny Williams: Hey, you want to see what I had for breakfast? Keep driving like a jerk. Steve McGarrett: Would you man up - once in your life? Danny Williams: Man up! Steve McGarrett: Man up. Danny Williams: You talking to me to man up? Steve McGarrett: Man up. Danny Williams: The guy who saved your life going through life-threatening surgery? Steve McGarrett: (exasperated) Oh my god... Danny Williams: You gonna talk to me like that? Steve McGarrett: with the liver again? How long you gonna hold that over me? Danny Williams: Forever. Or until we die in a spectacular car crash three minutes from now. (Steve rolls his eyes) (Langford's personal items are on the table) Jerry Ortega: Cufflinks with GPS transponders. The sunglasses are tricked out with infrared night vision, and the watch has a built-in cellular jammer. Pretty sweet. Lou Grover: Huh. (Lou picks up the wallet) Lou Grover: What about this? Jerry Ortega: That's for holding money and credit cards. (Lou gives Jerry a dirty look) Jerry Ortega: I've got to talk to McGarrett about upgrading Five-O's equipment. (Lou picks up a fountain pen and Jerry looks over) Jerry Ortega: Oh, I haven't I haven't worked out the hidden feature in that yet. (Lou squeezes something and a fluid shoots out of the pen tip) (sizzling sounds and the area on the table that the liquid hit discolors and maybe etches - implying acid) Lou Grover: You're welcome. Danny Williams: I know I'm in the minority, but Roger Moore was my favorite Bond. Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah? Danny Williams: I mean, I grew up watching him, so that's probably why, but you you seem like the, um the Daniel Craig type, right? Harry Langford: I suppose we can't all be Sean Connery. Lucky Morad: You never said to come alone. Kono Kalakaua: No, I didn't. (Steve and Harry fast rope in and take out Lucky's bodyguards) Lucky Morad: You really have to stop crashing my parties. Steve McGarrett: Lucky Morad, you're under arrest. for the murder of Casta Mitchell. But before we put you away, you're gonna tell us who you gave the Greystone to. Lucky Morad: I sense there's an "or" coming. (scene change. Lucky is now hangin over the side of a building with Harry and Steve each holding a leg) (Danny stands besides Steve calmly eating while Lucky screams) Lucky Morad: No! (Steve looks over to Danny) Steve McGarrett: What do you got there? Danny Williams: Lobster. Steve McGarrett: Lobster? Where'd you get that? Is it any good? Danny Williams: Yeah, it's pretty good. Steve McGarrett: Can I try a little bit? (Morad whimpering) Danny Williams: Sure. (Steve lets go of Lucky's leg, leaving Harry to hold the 1 leg, to try some of what Danny is eating) Danny Williams: hah Lucky Morad: Okay, okay, I'll tell you what you want to know! Steve McGarrett: Hold on. Hold on. (Steve takes a bite) Steve McGarrett: (to Danny) That's incredible. Danny Williams: Yeah, right? (Steve wipes his mouth with a napkin as Lucky whimpers) Harry Langford: (calmly) I enjoy good shellfish as much as the next bloke, but I'm losing my grip here. Steve McGarrett: All right.. get him up. (Steve grabs Lucky's leg and along with Harry, pulls up Lucky) Lucky Morad: I'll tell you what you want to know! Steve McGarrett: Come here! Stop crying! (Lucky is pulled back behind the railing) Steve McGarrett: Just say it! Danny Williams: You're a caveman! And God bless you. Steve McGarrett: You're welcome. Danny Williams: You know, I was thinking, maybe we, uh stop over in London. Steve McGarrett: London? Danny Williams: Yeah, there's this, uh.. this little pub Rachel took me to on our first anniversary. They got the best fish and chips you ever had in your life. Steve McGarrett: I really don't think a-ah.. it's a good idea. You want a victory lap of all the happy memories of you and your ex-wife. It sounds disastrous. Danny Williams: What are you talking? It's fish and chips. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, and a whole bunch of memories that are gonna make you sad. I don't want that. I don't like you when you're sad. Danny Williams: Well, that-that-that's why yo..you're gonna make me happy. Just seeing you drive on the wrong side of the road will bring a smile to my face. Right? (Standing over Harry's wife's grave. Harry looking at her headstone and Steve a little behind him) Harry Langford: She was the only one I ever really let in. Steve McGarrett: (nodding) I got one of those. (Harry turns just enough to see Steve out the corner of his eye) Harry Langford: Where is she now? Steve McGarrett: (hesitantly) I don't know. (Harry turns all the way around to look at Steve) Harry Langford: Any chance of getting her back? Steve McGarrett: (resigned/sad) No. Trivia * Langford is driving a 2015 Bentley Continental as he tries to evade Steve and Danny on the roads. * Danny and Kono appear to arrive at their black tie event in a Lamborghini Aventador Roadster. * When being presented to the Queen, Danny appears to be wearing an traditionally knotted ascot, Steve a ruche tie and Harry a modern knot on an ascot. All in morning coats. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (1968)